nokia_x2fandomcom-20200214-history
Diamond Rush
Diamond Rush is a game in Nokia X2. You are playing as an archaeologist, which gone to Angkor Wat, with plan to mine diamonds, but he found a mystery seal with three places for diamonds. He noticed that he must find three diamonds: Fire Diamond from Angkor Wat, Silver Diamond from Bavaria and Ice Diamond from Siberia. But someone did not wanted him to made it to the diamonds and see the secret of the seal. He inserted the traps over all the places. Places * Angkor Wat * Bavaria * Siberia Complete Walkthrough Introductory Stage The great temple of Angkor Wat... I'm finally in! Let's go! *Go the way, collect all the diamonds and in look into the chest. You found a compass! It will help you find your way out. *Continue the hall and get into the magic ring. Avoid blocking your own path when pushing rocks. You can return all object to their original positions by going back to the last circle and pressing 5. *Go back to the magic ring and click 5. *Continue the hallway. (Don't push the rock!) If you cannot reach the circle and your way is blocked, you can press * at any time to go back to the last circle... *Click the * button. ...but it will cost you a life. *Go the hall the same way as before, but do not push any rocks. Continue until you get to the chest, there is a 1up inside the chest. *Get three purple diamonds and go right. Is this a kind of seal? Ah, the seal is reacting! Let's see what happens if I step on it... Angkor Wat Stage 1 *Go up and collect all the diamonds, then go to the bottom right way. *You can see 2 snakes, avoid them, or else you will get hurt. *Go up and avoid a head that splits a fire. *Go left and remove all of the bushes. *Go to the left way, to the left magic ring. *Collect all the diamonds but beware the snakes. *After it's done, go to the upper right way and get to the right magic ring, you have seen this one before too. *Before leaving, go to the upper way and collect all the diamonds, but don't let any of the rocks fall. If some of them falls then it blocks your way. *Open the chest, there is a red diamond inside. *Escape by going to the right way. Angkor Wat Stage 2 *Collect the diamons. *Push the rock that is blocking your way. *Collect the diamonds and go down to the magic circle. *Always push the rock that is blocking your way and wait for it to fall. *Open the chest with a red diamond. *Go to the magic circle and avoid the snake. *Open the chthest and get 10 diamonds. *Collect all the diamonds and destroy the bushes so the rocks would fall on the snakes and kill them, then get into the circle. *Destroy the bushes and collect diamonds to free your way and open the chest with 10 diamonds. *When you get at the place you saw in the beginning, push the rock to get the diamond and escape. Angkor Wat Stage 3 *Go the way until you get to the locked door. Oh! This door is locked! I'm sure the key must be nearby... *Destroy all the bushes to unblock your way and get the silver key from the chest. *Get to the keyhole to open the door. *Avoid the snake and get onto the magic circle. *Destroy bushes, collect all the diamonds and open the chest with red diamond, when you get upstairs go the left way to the magic circle. *Avoid the fire totem and collect all the diamonds (be sure the rocks won't fall at you), then go to the next magic circle. *Push the rock at the snake to kill it, then go the lefter way and open the chest. *Unblock your way and get to the next magic circle. *Open the chest with a golden key, then push the rock on the snake to kill it. *Open the door and go to the magic circle. *Make sure that the rocks will fall at the snakes and kill them, then escape. Angkor Wat Stage 4 *Push the rock on the switch so the door would open. *Go up and try to avoid that snake and that fire totem, then go to the magic circle. *Firstly go right and open both of the chests, then go up and avoid the snake. *Collect all the diamonds to get into a next magic circle. *Go down and open the chest, try to avoid the fire totems. *Push the right rock left and destroy the bushes to kill the snakes. *Kill the snake with a rock and then push the rock to the switch. *Go right until you get to the chest, open it. You found the mystic mallet! Press 5 to use it. Great! Now I can crush these weak walls. *Go right and destroy the weak wall with a mallet. *Keep destroying weak walls with a mallet and collecting diamonds until you get into a known place. *Go up until you see a weak wall, destroy it. *Go to the magic circle and open the chest. *Destroy another weak wall and collect both diamonds. *Hit the snake with a mallet, then go the bottom right way. *You can see another snake, hit it too. *Open both of the chests. *Hit both of the snakes again. *Hit the snake that is blocking your way and escape. Category:Games Category:Diamond Rush